


【GGAD】玫瑰花蕾（8）

by Doctor_Lily



Category: HP&FB
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Lily/pseuds/Doctor_Lily





	【GGAD】玫瑰花蕾（8）

平心而论，里德尔府的生活的确比麻瓜孤儿院舒适许多，勺子搅动的时候能明显感觉到比科尔夫人分给的，那些被叫做汤的水浓稠许多，而且里面有真正的奶油和肉，这无疑比零星飘着油花和洋葱的冷水更能讨一个刚满十一岁几个月的孩子的喜欢。  
小汤姆·里德尔现在的卧室比科尔夫人的会客厅还要大出一倍，换洗床单之类的杂活也全由女仆代劳。老里德尔夫妇，也就是他的祖父母，似乎认为劳动是任何时候都不应该遗忘的美德，让劳动者得到分内的报酬更是理所应当的事情，于是总在他面前提到他们决定给女仆和厨娘涨工资的事情。不过他们总是忘记把这个决定告诉自己已经成年的儿子，结果就导致一个额外的硬币都没有被支付。  
至于他的父亲，另一位汤姆·里德尔先生，因为事务繁忙，经常一连几天都不能和自己的儿子见面，尽管他们大多数时间都待在同一所建筑里。每次共处，他都努力地展示慈爱之心，不停地为小汉格顿的乡村生活与伦敦相比的不便表示歉意……他的措辞跟那些德高望重的人一样恳切又优雅，不过小汤姆·里德尔觉得其他人可能没有什么机会见到他和颜悦色的样子，所以他并不怎么受人爱戴，连带自己都被那些人在背后喊作“流浪汉女儿生的杂种私生子”。  
这些流言让小汤姆有些怀念之前的日子，倒不是说他对骤然富足的生活有什么不适应，只是他现在一时想不出什么简单可行的办法用自己能操控的那点魔法让那些村民像孤儿院的麻瓜孩子一样全都感到害怕。在一个国家里，乡村可能是对新生事物最不敏感的末端，只有极少数的人能在事情真正降临之前意识到自己的生活将会发生什么变化。在此之前，太早暴露自己的能力和野心不是什么好事。对里德尔来说，隐藏自己的真实想法并不是什么难事，所以除了挑剔他的出身，大家都觉得他还是个不错的孩子，只是苍白瘦弱还有点沉默寡言。

“我觉得他和他的父亲还有祖父母不是一样的人，很有礼貌，还会把要洗的衣服叠好，对我说谢谢。”女仆和厨娘在储物间里闲聊。  
“要我说，这个孩子的做派像极了那家老流浪汉……小的时候还好，等到长大了也会变得跟那家人一样不正常。”厨娘慢悠悠地挪动手里的就厨具，眼睛时不时地瞟向门口，好在主人来视察的时候迅速伪装出忙于工作的样子。  
储物间的后窗正对着里德尔府的花园，她们倒想不到应该避讳弗兰克，那个上过战场的怪人不喜欢与任何人交往，外界的事情也完全不能引发他的兴趣，只有在大喊着驱赶往花园里石子的小孩子时才能从他身上看出一点属于年轻人的活力来。  
里德尔并不在意这些，这没给他带来太多困扰，除了在他想从花园的小门溜到通往山谷另一边的小路上时，园丁的眼神总是让他心里发毛，好像已经打定了主意认为他在策划什么邪恶的事情似的。  
“好在这个家伙看上去不会真的来拦住我。”小汤姆·里德尔这样想着，绕开了可以走马车的大路，他还是不太愿意相信母亲真的像传言里的那样又疯又傻——毕竟那是个人人都迫害巫师的年代——那个小木屋还有人住在里面，他几乎每天都要过去，躲在灌木丛里看几眼，想从那里找到一点线索。

“我认识你这张脸，小子！”一个满脸凶相的男人从小木屋里冲出来，一手握着魔杖，另一只手里握着一把短刀，上面新陈不一的血迹显示着它过往的“战绩”，“你是那个麻瓜的儿子。”  
“当然，我还是个巫师。”里德尔从藏身的灌木丛里出来，看着这个传言中母亲的弟弟，用自己所会的另一门语言做出回答。只听他的声音，这个人大概还没有超过三十岁，但他的样子却更像一个年过半百的老人:原本应该是黑色的头发里掺了将近一半的白发，都结着厚厚的污垢，垂下来挡住了眼睛，露在外面的那部分脸也绝对算不上干净，皮肤松弛，几乎看不出本来的颜色。  
“你是个蛇佬腔！”男人突然暴怒，对他发出富有攻击性的嘶嘶声，“你是那个肮脏的盗贼的孩子，她竟然让伟大的斯莱特林的天赋被麻瓜的血统玷污！”说完就恶狠狠地朝里德尔的方向吐了一口发黄的浓痰，继续挥舞着手里的刀子，“她拿走了我们的吊坠盒，现在你又想来偷我的戒指了吗，无耻的杂种！”  
看到他用刀的尖端指向自己，小汤姆觉得自己还是快点离开为妙。好在那个人没有追上来，只是在他的背后大嚷着那些莫名其妙的话，“如果她不对麻瓜搔首弄姿……该死的摄魂怪……愚蠢的格林德沃！”  
他为什么不用魔法？魔杖明明就握在他的另一只手里……里德尔觉得除了带着入学通知的猫头鹰，自己又多了一个需要考虑的问题。  
当然，这件事一定不能被里德尔府里的那些人知道，因为那个小木屋和里面的人都是绝对不允许被提起的。

 

白天在办公室里发生的事并不愉快，直到深夜，格林德沃照旧从后面抱过去拉扯睡衣上的系带，两个人都没有再进行任何意义上的交流。  
阿不思反手推了对方一把，就被格林德沃拉着一起顺势倒在了床上。他没去管自己胸前已经松开的带子，报复似的抓着Alpha的衣领，骑到了他的身上。  
几次想要坐起来都被推开之后，盖勒特只好自下而上地欣赏起了阿不思的动作，那个年纪的Omega，大腿还算不上饱满，有些突出的髌骨卡在腰上，随着肉体的起伏不停地在他的身上蹭动。格林德沃能感受到主动吞吐Alpha完全勃起的性器对邓布利多如今的身体而言仍旧不是一件十分轻松的事情。隐匿的呜咽声在阿不思的喉咙里打转，坚持了一会儿，他开始不动声色地偷偷夹紧穴口，想要这场性事快些结束。  
格林德沃常常为他如此不驯而感到愤怒，但他同样无法想象，一个放弃了自我的邓布利多是否能让他维持如此长久的爱恋。  
不过一点适当的惩罚还是必要的，Alpha的嘴角弯起了一个不易察觉的弧度，他也开始调整呼吸，尽量压制体内已经开始抬头的快感，直到阿不思精疲力竭，身体开始发软，快要支撑不住坐姿的时候才按住他略偏窄小的腰胯射了出来。一个结在Omega体内膨开，他们就像任何一对亲密的情侣一样面对面地抱在一起，呼吸把两人共享的那团空气变得又湿又热。  
沉默依旧横亘在他们中间，没有人开口说话或者做出下一步动作，但是他们都清楚地知道，对方也像自己一样没有入睡。  
到了下半夜，卡在生殖道口的结才渐渐消退，床铺上发出身体与布料摩擦的窸窸窣窣的声响，阿不思动作又轻又坚决地挣开了格林德沃的怀抱，拉着被角找了一个背对着他的姿势，呼吸渐渐均匀平稳下来……  
确定阿不思已经入睡之后，格林德沃才从床上起身拉开了阿不思攥着被子的左手，感受到外来魔力的咒文在手腕上发着浅浅的白光。盖勒特又看了一眼阿不思的脸，有一大半埋在羽绒软枕里面，深夜从窗户透进来的昏暗的月光很好地映出了他瘦削无肉的脸颊。  
必要的等待不会阻碍计划，获得胜利之后，他已经没有了任何需要心急的理由。  
格林德沃停住了手上的动作。


End file.
